


Fast Track History

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen gets his speed, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Minor Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, Prompt Fic, Wally West is The Flash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Leonard and Lisa Snart are the most dangerous Metahuman criminals in Central City. They regularly kidnap Barry Allen, the Flash's CSI to get away with their crimes. This kidnapping doesn't go as planned.Prompt - Meta Len





	Fast Track History

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be Bingo for Cold Flash! I'm still going to finish the board but the deadline for a button is like 6 days so I wanted to at least get Bingo once!

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” a smooth voice behind him drawled. Barry froze, and so did the air around him

“Looks like the Flash’s pet CSI,” a female voice said right by his ear.

Barry flailed back to come face to face with a grinning Golden Glider and a smirking Captain Cold.

“Hey guys,” Barry said awkwardly. He shifted his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey cutie,” Lisa Snart, Golden Glider, said with a wink. “Why don’t you make this easy and come quietly?” She was still grinning in all her golden glory, several inches off the ground, it was kind of unnerving.

“And if I don’t come quietly?” Barry chanced. He knew the answer but still.

“Then you come the fun way,” her brother, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, answered. He gathered frost on his hands.

“Right, of course,” he said with a nod. Right before he bolted down the alley. He was only a few blocks from Joes. Wally would be there and could stop whatever they were planning before it happened.

Barry yelped but didn’t stumble as the trashcan he passed froze solid. An ice blast shot past his left, forcing him right… into Golden Glider’s open arms. He back petalled but the ground beneath him froze and he fell to his butt.

“That was fun,” Cold said smirking down at him. “But playtime’s over.” He hauled Barry up by the arm and slapped some normal cuffs on him.

“Where are we going today?” Barry sighed, resigned to play along. “And what am I a distraction for this time?”

“Evil lair,” Lisa snickered. “And don’t you worry you’re pretty little head. Let us worry about where you’ll be.” Lisa was having way too much fun with this.

When the siblings found out there was a CSI that knew a little too much about some of the crime scenes than he should’ve they decided to confront him. That ended up meaning they kidnapped him on his way from work. They forced him to give up the name of the Flash. He finally did, leaving the siblings with a few more bruises than when he got there, but ultimately unharmed. 

Wally made a deal with them. No innocents were to be harmed and no one died, for his part, he wouldn’t throw them in jail. However, that didn’t mean Barry was going to stop putting them in jail, and after the kidnapping, he had an ax to grind. He was the clench pin in their last two arrests since the deal, the only two arrests since the deal.

After they broke out the second time, they paid Barry another visit and called the Flash. Barry was handcuffed and gagged, sitting on Leonard’s lap as they calmly discussed that since Barry was making himself a target, he was hardly innocent. Therefore, they could go after him. 

It was a staring contest and Wally blinked first.  
He agreed, but if Barry was harmed, the deal was off. Both Snarts agreed not to seriously hurt him. Barry seemed to be the only one that cared about the “seriously hurt” versus “hurt.” But no death was agreed upon. 

Turns out, kidnapping was not out of the question. They’d trussed him up dramatically for the Flash but since then he’d been treated relatively well. Because whenever they were going to pull a big heist, they would take Barry. 

It was half to threaten and taunt Team Flash and half so he couldn’t be the one to process the scene the next day. 

Cold opened the door for him and he climbed in the van. Axel Walker was chilling in the front seat on his phone next to Lisa’s body in the driver’s seat. 

“Sup Barry,” He said offering Barry a piece of gum. 

“Hi Axel,” Barry sighed taking the gum.

Only for Leonard to grab it with a shake of his head as he mouthed, “Shocking.” Barry grimaced. 

Lisa came back to her body and they were off. “Barry dear,” she said after a few moments of silence. “Flash wouldn’t have happened to recruit some fast help did he?” she purred. 

“You’ve seen him? The other speedster?” Barry gasped. “He’s not help.”

“Well, that’s good. Lenny saw him hanging around Star Labs and got worried,” she continued. 

“When?” Barry whispered. Then rounded on Len. “I need to know the exact time,” he said with something akin to desperation in his eyes. 

“I only saw him from 6:15 to 8:50, periodically,” 

Barry paled. “Leonard, I need you to be straight with me.”

“Can’t do that,” he smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Lisa snorted and Axel barked a laugh. 

Barry opened his mouth then shut it with a smile and a shake of his head. “Okay, Be honest with me.”

“Difficult but can do,” he relented with a smile. 

“Did you only see him during those times because you were following me, or the Flash?” Barry asked bluntly. 

It was no secret that they had a thing for each other but with Len being Captain Cold Barry refused to act on it, it did not mean he didn’t have fun while kidnapped though. But this was not the time for fun. 

“Busted big bro!” Lisa laughed from the front seat. 

“Damnit!” Barry growled, cutting off her laughter. “Did you see him at all after that?”

“Once, I thought it was because you went to the Flash’s house. Barry, What is going on?” Len finally demanded. 

Barry didn’t even tense at Len’s Captain Cold tone. “You have to let me go! Seriously, this guy does not mess around. He’s obsessed with me! He will kill you! The only thing keeping him at bay is the Flash and my cold gun. You have to let me out!” Barry said frantically gripping Len. 

“Barry calm down, calm down! Barry!” Len said finally managing to grab his hands and pinned them to Barry’s lap. “What’s this about a cold gun?” 

Barry took a few deep breaths. “The cold gun, I made it. It’s actually based on you since you slow down the Flash, we figure it would slow him down to, and it does, kinda. He’s a lot faster than the Flash and the only reason he stands a chance is because of me because Cold is the opposite of speed and Flash needs me if the Reverse Flash decides to attack,” Barry said in a rush. 

“Barry breathe,” Len said squeezing his wrists, a little cold soothing his wrists. 

“This guy is stalking you?” Axel said with a pout.

“I mean, for lack of a stronger term,” Barry admitted. 

“And you don’t have the cold gun now…” Lisa chanced. 

“No, a new consultant at CCPD wanted to upgrade it. He’s dropping it off at the house,” Barry admitted. 

“So, they left you defenseless!” Axel gasped, scandalize. 

“No! I had ice bombs in my bag for emergencies! They’re only a one-time use, so I can’t rely on them for long.” Barry didn’t mention how he was actually hesitant to use them because the range was tricky and could just as easily freeze himself as the target. 

“Well, then it seems like Lenny is even more perfect for guard duty,” Lisa said with a smile that was a little too much teeth to be genuine. 

“Did you just hear what I said? Cold gun and the Flash! One is not enough he is faster than the Flash!” Barry nearly shrieked. 

“Listen, Scarlet,” Len said squeezing his wrists again. “The Flash has trouble in close spaces, right? We’re going to a house; this will give us an advantage. I’m really good in close spaces. I promise you’ll be fine.”

Barry could see he wasn’t going to get through to them. Either they didn’t believe him about how dangerous the Reverse Flash was, or they didn’t think Wally was as good as them. And he usually wasn’t, it was the whole reason he made the deal. Barry hoped they were right. 

“Whatever this heist is, I hope it’s worth it,” he muttered angrily. “Please be safe, seriously. First sign of red lightning or glowing red eyes just bail. He won’t hesitate to kill you,” Barry pleaded.

“Okay, we promise sweetie,” Lisa finally relented.

Barry huffed but let the conversation drop. The drive a little bit longer in silence, each lost to their thoughts. 

Lisa finally pulled into a normal-looking driveway and into the garage. No need for the neighbors to see wanted criminals with a hostage. Barry went into the house with a wave and Len promised to keep Barry safe. 

When Len closed the door he asked, “You had dinner yet?” 

“You picked me up right after work. Joe was gonna make pasta. So no, I haven’t,” Barry huffed. 

“Then how about I make pasta? With meatballs,” Len offered. 

Barry’s stomach growled as he huffed onto the barstool at the island. “Sounds great.”

“Try to sound more enthusiastic, Scarlet. If you’re that worried, I’ll call Wally and have him come get you,” Len said turning to face him. 

The kidnappings were fun, but he didn’t really want to distress Barry, well, not anymore at least. 

Barry perked up. “You’d do that?” 

“If you are that worried, yes.” Len pulled out his, or really Barry’s phone.

It was gone a moment later. 

The Reverse Flash had Barry around the throat, pressed to his chest like a human shield, as he dramatically crushed the phone. He used the now free hand to pin Barry’s struggling arms, giving the Reverse Flash full access to Barry’s neck.

“No need to ruin our fun so soon,” the Reverse Flash’s vibrated voice purred. 

Len’s hands frosted over, and Reverse Flash tightened his grip on Barry’s throat. Only when Len took a breath and released the ice did Reverse Flash also allow Barry a breath. 

“Barry, Barry, Barry,” He cooed, nosing up Barry’s neck. “I didn’t think you’d ever leave the Flash’s side.”

“He didn’t really have a choice,” Len mused, sliding into the Cold persona seamlessly. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m- “

“Captain Cold. Oh, I am well aware of you,” The Reverse Flash growled. “Your obsession with Barry was getting worrisome.”

“Right… I’m the one with an obsession here,” Cold scoffed. “What’s with your interest in Barry? He’s not the Flash. Don’t you call yourself the ‘Reverse Flash’?”

The speedster’s dark chuckle sent shivers down Barry’s spine. Dark spots danced in his vision and he was trying so hard not to panic. But if Len could keep him talking maybe they would learn something useful. That hope was really the only thing keeping his from losing it. 

“It doesn’t matter who the Flash is, Barry Allen is the reason the Flash exists. Wally West would be a smear on the pavement is not for Iris West finding him, at Barry’s urging. Wally West would not be the Flash if not for Barry getting him that internship at STAR Labs,” the Reverse Flash explained. 

“To be fair, pretty sure Jessie Wells was pretty close to getting Wally the internship,” Len mused. 

The Reverse Flash growled and tightened his grip on Barry’s throat. Len tensed and Barry whimpered, scarcely able to get a breath. “Barry designed the suit. He used his connections with the police force to get the Flash started. Without Barry Allen, there is no Flash.”

“And for that, you want to kill him?” Captain Cold growled. 

“No,” the Reverse Flash loosened his grip completely, just holding his neck. Barry gasped, finally able to get a full breath. “I want to thank him.”

“What?” Barry gasped.

“You, Barry Allen, are the reason I exist. I’m from the future.” 

Len scoffed, and Barry didn’t blame him. Even though his vision was just now clearing this guy sounded like the one that needed air. 

“My name is Eobard Thawne. I replicated Barry’s experiment, the one that Barry Allen used to accidentally create the Flash. You see, where I come from Barry Allen is the greatest Flash that Central City, really the world has ever known. When I come from no one even knows Wally was the first. He is relegated to the sidekick, Kid Flash,” the Reverse Flash, Thawne, whoever he was said. 

“So, thank him and get out,” Captain Cold growled. Usually, he was cool under pressure, but not now, not while Barry was so close to danger. Barry couldn’t help, that even in this dangerous situation, that made his chest warm. 

“Oh no, Cold, I’m going to do so much more than that. I’m going to fast track history.” 

The next moment was a blur, both figuratively and literally. 

When their vision came back, they were in some sort of warehouse, Len locked in Metacuffs in a corner and Barry was in some sort glass cylinder, beating against the walls, dressed in a red suit. The suit looked like the reverse of Thawne’s just like he’d said. 

Len got up, even without his powers he was going to beat Thawne to death with his bare hands. He took a step only to be stopped by a cuff around his ankle. 

“Stay down, Cold. You go down in history as one of the Flash’s greatest nemeses. Can’t do that when this Flash isn’t even worth worrying about!” Thawne called from the other side of the room. 

“Let him go Thawne!” Len snarled. 

Thawne ignored him, pouring something, chemicals, into a tube on the side of the container. Len couldn’t hear Barry, which probably meant Barry couldn’t hear him. But he didn’t care. He started shouting reassurances and apologies and telling Barry he cared about him. He pulled the chain taut and hoped the message got through. 

“Now, witness the birth of the Flash!” Thawne shouted.

He flipped a switch and the room started filling up with gas. Still, Len kept trying to calm Barry down, even as a coughing fit overtook him, and he could no longer look up to see Len. 

Thawne pressed a button and Len watched horrified as his sweet Barry’s contorted in pain as lightning danced around the tube and through his body. His limbs locked and Len wished he could hear the screams he was sure were tearing through Barry’s throat. 

Len felt the tears falling from his eyes but paid them no mind. His own throat was raw from shouting. He wasn’t sure if he was shouting Barry’s name or no or just shouting. This madman was going to kill the man he loved before he would ever get the chance to tell him. 

And just like that, the lightning stopped and the gas dissipated. Barry crumpled to the ground.

“It’s done,” Thawne said with a manic grin. “Now, you’re little confessions complicate things.” He stalked over to Len.

Len just grit his teeth and got to his feet. If he was going to die it was going to be facing this asshole straight on, not on his knees.

“Barry has to become the best. Killing a loved one is usually a pretty good motivator.” He raised his hand like a vibrating knife. Len didn’t close his eyes, glaring defiantly at Thawne.

The glass shattered and faster than Len could track a sucker punch knocked Thawne into the other side’s wall. 

Len looked over. Barry, or he assumed it was Barry as his features were blurring too fast for Len to see, was there, alive!

He broke the cuffs easily, vibrating them until they shattered, dashed to Thawne, who had recovered from the hit, and was now laughing. Thawne ducked and blocked anything Barry through at him. Finally, Thawne landed a blow to the center of his chest, knocking him to the ground, unable to catch a breath. The battle lasted maybe fifteen seconds.

“I look forward to facing off with you, Flash!” And with that, the Reverse Flash was gone.

Len broke the chain and rushed over to Barry, still vibrating. “I can’t stop,” his voice was distorted. “Len, I, I have to slow down. I’ll, it hurts.” 

Len didn’t imagine the tears that hit the ground, though he wasn’t sure if they were his or Barry’s. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you,” Len said. “I need to cool you off. It may hurt.” Len warned. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I trust you. I trust you. I-I love you. I love you too,” Barry whimpered out. 

Len didn’t let the confession stall him. He couldn’t. But he didn’t let the confession go unnoticed either. 

As carefully as he could he leaned down and kissed Barry on the lips. He let his cold seep into the kiss and little by little Barry slowed down. But the colder and slower Barry got the more heated the kiss became. 

Barry was able to grip Len’s shirt, pulling himself into Len’s lap. It was messy and uncomfortable and perfect. Finally, Barry wasn’t vibrating. He pulled back slightly, breath coming in little pants. 

“I could hear you,” Barry gasped. “There were speakers, I heard all of it. If you weren’t here, he was probably going to gloat and want me to hear it, but you were here. And I heard you and I love you; I love you too. I loved the kidnappings ‘cause I get to spend time with you but I want to go on a real date, to dinner the movies, anywhere, I love you,” Barry said in a rush.

“I-I, I love you, so much. I want that too. But, Barry, I’m still a villain,” Len said. He was euphoric at Barry not dying but he couldn’t handle empty promises.

“The deal stays in place. And I guess that means I’ll just have to keep close to keep you out of trouble. Please, Len, I want to try, if it doesn’t work, we can deal with that but please we can make it work. You’re the best thief out there and I’m apparently the best Flash, we can make it work,” Barry nearly whimpered. 

“Okay, okay, I love you, Barry, I love you,” Len said with a genuine smile gracing his face. 

“I love you too.” And Barry surged forward for another kiss. 

Oh yeah, they could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
